True Origins
by IamDragonFury
Summary: After having taunting dreams, Sonic and Shadow are informed that their pasts are full of lies. Shadow discovers that he's not the artificial creation he had always thought he was, while Sonic's past holds a more sinister background. CHAPTERS 1 & 2 ALTERED!
1. Chapter 1

True Origins

Chapter 1

I have a habit of making characters OOC, plus this whole fic purely refers to a dream I had the other night so that's another reason it's...well...demented.

I may delete my first Sonic fic "Twains" though.

* * *

><p>~3:00a.m.~<p>

Rouge was on her computer, being a bat she preferred the night.

She had her headphones in so the noise wouldn't wake Shadow, he had chided her many times about it.

She had the noise turned way down too so it wouldn't drown everything out.

Rouge was updating personal stuff, then she started to hear Shadow moan softly in his sleep.

"Hmm," she mumbled "must be dreaming about Maria again."

He did still have those dreams, but he had gotten used to them.

Before Shadow would wake up screaming bloody murder, now he just woke up shaking breifly.

He was having that same dream, and heard Maria's voice, after the last few years the voice went from painful to soothing.

"_Shadow..." _he heard her say "_thank you. Shadow_"

Suddenly the voice changed to another, another female voice.

"_Shadow_," the unknown female soothed "_you are my life_, _my world_, _my strength_."

He didn't recognize the voice, but he felt like he knew it from somewhere.

His vision of Maria turned into something else, a vision of him in a younger state with an unclear figure looking down at him lovingly.

He opened his eyes.

Rouge took off her headphones.

"Bad dream?" she asked

Shadow looked around.

"No," he said "just confusing."

Shadow tried going back to sleep.

However, all night he started to have what he thought were dreams.

The same unknown female voice rang throughout the visions:

"_My dear Shadow, there's no end to how much I cherish you."_

"_You will bring salvation and serenity to our knid and humanity, little prince._"

"_My son, you will bring hope to all species, including our race, the ebonytes."_

"_Shadow! I'll find you! I promise!_"

Finally, Shadow woke up and stayed up.

~Sonic's house, same time~

Sonic himself was starting to have some pretty strange dreams.

He could hear someone addressing him, encouraging him in a dark way:

"_Ha ha ha ha, Sonic, born of the seven Chaos and the shoadows of the night, you will bring humanity to its knees._"

"_You will reform the world our way and reign superior to all life forms on earth."_

_"When you are of age, with your dark form you will cloak this world in darkness and all creatures will bow to their new master, my son, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

When the dream ended, Sonic awoke in cold sweat.

"I won't!" he shrieked

He looked around his room, seeing that it was still dark out.

"Okay," he sighed, rubbing his face, "it was just a dream, just a crazy dream."

Sonic then laid back down and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Again it's all from a dream, sorry if it sucks hardcore.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

True Origins

Chapter 2

It's been a while since I was so into Sonic, when I was little I was down right obsessed with Sonic, so much so that I was picked on for it, after that I went through a phase where I hated Sonic because my obsession with it got me harassed at school, but I got over it and though I'm not as obsessed as I used to be it's still one of my favorite games ever.

* * *

><p>Sonic was sitting on his couch trying to forget what he envision last night.<p>

Strangely, when he woke up that morning, he had a strange urge to go Dark Sonic.

As he sat there, Sonic kept hearing a disembodied voice further tempt him to go Super Dark.

"_Come on Sonic_," the voice urged "_feel the darkness, let it engulf your heart and gove you the strength you had long forgotten._"

He tried to shake it off.

Sonic got up and tried to leave the living room.

He went down the hall and looked at himself in the mirror on the closet door.

"This is crazy," assured himself "it's only a dream."

He turned away.

"_Oh so you think Sonic,_" the dark voice from in his mind taunted "_take another look at yourself._"

Sonic hesitantly turned to look at his reflection.

What he saw was not himself, but his most undesirable form, Dark Sonic.

"_Regard me Sonic,_" the Dark reflection said "_this is your true self_."

"No," Sonic said "you're not who I want to be."

"_But don't you remember the first time you became me,_" the Dark Super form enticed "_the power, the strength, the fierceness._"

"Yes I remember," Sonic retorted "and I swore I'd never go there again!"

"_But it's what you were born for Sonic,_" the Dark form informed "_you were born to destroy mankind! And you will!_"

"No!" Sonic shouted

Then he punched the mirror, shattered it, and got several shards of glass in his hand.

"OUCH!" he cried

Moments later Tails was fixing his hand, while doing so he kept looking at him with both worry and confusion.

Embarrassed, Sonic could only say "Don't ask."

Later on he went for a run, trying to forget earlier.

"What's going on," he wondered "what did it mean I was born to destroy mankind, that can't be right."

As he was running he kept looking up, then he stopped.

"Shadow?" he uttered seeing the black and red hedgehog sitting up on the high watertower.

Shadow was staring out to the horizon.

"Strange," he said quietly "I thought what I saw last night were just dreams, but the more and more they come back, the feel more like...memories."

He remembered again, the image of an older hedgehog woman showing him a brilliant gem, similar to a Chaos emerald, but it clearly was not one of the seven Chaos.

"Ebonytes," he muttered "why do I feel like I should know that? Just when I thought my past was frustrating enough."

Then he heard someone climbing up the water tower.

"Oh dear," the person said nervously "almost."

It turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Whoa." Sonic said trying to get a good position on the tower

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked

"What are you?" the blue hedgehog replied

"Thinking." Shadow said

He looked to the sky.

"I just started having these strange visions, like memories that had been blocked out for years." the ebony hedgehog sighed

"Really?" Sonic responded

"What's confusing is that they sort of contradict my other memories of the past." Shadow said

"Well," Sonic said "I've been having wierd dreams too that feel like contradicting memories."

Both hedgehogs were unaware that now they were being watched.

"I keep hearing voices," Sonic explained "telling me that I'm to exterminate man kind and take over this world. How is that possible?"

Suddenly, Shadow sensed an eavesdropper.

"Who's there?" he demanded

From behind the tower's reservoir stepped a female hedgehog with crimson fur and black hair with blue markings.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping gentlemen." she said

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"My name is Caligo," the girl said "I'm from Twilightasia, the land of the ebonytes."

"Did you say...ebonytes?" Shadow asked

"Yes Shadow...Sonic;" Caligo informed softly "that's right, I know who both of you are, not just from listening, but I've been searching for both of you your whole lives."

Both hedgehogs glanced at eachother puzzled.

"I was sent by the queen to find Shadow," Caligo said "and I was to find you too Sonic. Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"15 years old." Sonic said

The answer seemed to trouble Caligo slightly.

"I see." she said

"What do you want from us?" Shadow asked

"It's not what I _want from you,_" Caligo informed "it's what I _have for you._"

"I have the answers to your puzzling dreams," Caligo stated "but the dreams _are_ infact memories."

She pulled out an indigo gem, which Shadow recognized from his dream.

"What is that?" Shadow asked

"This is one of the ten Selenerix Sapphires," Caligo informed "they are similar to the Chaos emeralds, however, each one individual can put the power of the seven Chaos combined to shame."

"What do you know?" Sonic questioned

"Sonic if I show you your past you have to promise you won't go postal." Caligo responded

"Maybe." Sonic stated

"Shadow," Caligo informed "you are from the ebonyte race, you are our prince."

"But...I was created in lab on the Space Colony ARK." Shadow replied

Caligo acquired a grim expression.

"No," she revealed "you weren't artificially created, you were kidnapped."

* * *

><p>Shadow is hands down my absolute favorite Sonic character, he was the main reason I wanted Sonic Adventure 2 back when it first came out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

True Origin

Chapter 3

More revelations

* * *

><p>By Caligo's request the rest of the gang was assembled and brought to Twilightasia, mainly because they agreed it was only fair that everyone knew the truth.<p>

Caligo revealed to them all ten of the Selenerix Sapphire which basically put the seven Chaos Emeralds to shame.

Shadow causght Rouge reaching for one and slapped her hand.

"I was just looking." the jewel lover said rubbing her hand

Then Caligo showed them more of the land.

"If this place has been around for so long," Tails asked "how is it not in ruins?"

"Us ebonytes cannot be killed," Caligo informed "unless it's by the hands of another ebonyte, therefore our civilization and people remains intact."

They noticed everywhere that there were hundreds of thousands of ravens, sitting and watching.

"No offense," Sonic said "but this place looks like a ghost town."

"Yeah, you can thank Black Doom for that." Caligo said hatefully

"He did this?" Shadow asked

"You know Black Doom?" Caligo asked flatly

"Yes," Shadow said "he claimed he helped create me."

"Well..." Caligo said trying to find the way to explain it "that's about half right."

Shadow had hoped to hear otherwise.

"The Black Arms and the ebonytes both came from the black comet," Caligo explained as best she could "the Black Arms used the darkest power for wickedness, while the ebonytes took a more civil turn."

That explanation eased the discomfort a tad.

"Anyway," Caligo inquired "you know the old myths about how the gods would come around and impregnate women in bizarre ways?"

The members of the gang exchanged odd looks.

"Well Black Doom apparently fancied our queen," Caligo explained in an irritated tone "and when she refused to have the ebonytes join the Black Arms he did something shameful."

Shadow and the others looked on disgusted.

"Don't worry," Caligo assured "he did not force himself on her, he merely snuck into her bedchamber while she slept and used his dark powers irresponsibly to impregnate her, the result..." she gestured to Shadow.

"Oh," Shadow groaned "oh god, no, no no no no no, oh my god, why? why? why? why?"

"I told you that part so you didn't have to see that when I send you back in time," Caligo said "and I'd rather not get into Sonic's past, he needs to see it all for himself."

"How bad is it!" Sonic uttered

"You'll see," Caligo stated holding up one of the Sapphires "who wants to go first."

"Shadow goes first." Sonic stated

"Alright," Shadow sighed "I might as well."

Caligo used the ten Sapphires to open the ingress to the past.

"When you get there," Caligo informed "nobody will be able to see or hear you, all you do is watch...if you can bear to."

Shadow stepped through the ingress and soon found himself in the past.

He was standing in the foyer of a stronghold.

Then he heard some sort of dispute further in.

Shadow saw Black Doom placed before a hedgehog woman with black fur and long black and indigo hair.

"Absolutely not!" the noble hedgehog lady shouted "The ebonytes will have nothing to do with the Black Arms."

Judging by the woman's stance Shadow assumed that she was the ebonyte queen.

"Lady Cinder," black Doom replied "if our kinds work together, we can own these pathetic human beings."

"Never," Queen Cinder retorted "the humans have done nothing wrong to us, and the ebonytes are _not_ war hawks!"

"You forget," Black Doom stated "our son..."

"My son!" Cinder shouted "Mine! I don't care what part you had! He is my son only! He has no father!"

Shadow watched in amazement.

"Get out!" Cinder ordered "Get out of my fortress at once, and never come back to Twilightasia!"

"You will pay for this," Black Doom growled "your highness."

Black Doom disappeared, then the sound of an infant crying was heard.

The queen strolled over to a room down the hall, Shadow followed.

In the other room the queen ambled to the bassinet in the corner.

"Oh," she soothed "momma's sorry her argument woke you."

She reached into the cradle and picked up a baby hedgehog with black and red fur.

"It's...me," Shadow uttered in disbelief "I was an infant."

Cinder caressed the baby.

"It's okay my little Shadow," she sighed "you'll never be part of the black arms, in fact I bet someday you'd get rid of them."

Shadow painfully rubbed his eyes to prevent tears.

All at once the area changed to the laboratory on the Space Colony ARK.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked

Now Shadow saw Black Doom positioned before Prof. Geral Robotnik.

"The professor?" Shadow responded

"I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms," the demonic alien introduced himself "a I heard you were looking for the key to immortality."

"Yes," the professor admitted "to save my granddaughter Maria, she has a fatal ailment."

"I know where you can find the secret to immortality." Black Doom informed

The area changed back to Cinder's stronghold.

Shadow watched Gerald Robotnik who was in the nursery.

Gerald picked up infant Shadow and hurried out of the nursery.

In the foyer Cinder caught him.

"Thief!" Cinder shouted

But before she could do anything, Black Doom appeared and apprehended her with his power, then he opened an ingress for Gerald who quickly escaped with baby Shadow.

Black doom, still holding down Cinder, used his power to turn all the ebonytes into ravens.

There was only remaining ebonyte who was not affected by the power, the ebonyte was Caligo.

Cinder mouthed "Find my son."

Caligo ran away.

"I'll let her go for now," Black Doom said "and now your _majesty, _you're going where no one will ever find you!"

Cinder then slowly disappeared, but not before proclaiming "My son will destroy you!"

Then it was all over.

Shadow only stood there, looking on in despair.

"Gerald Robotnik didn't create me," Shadow shuddered with both anger and grief "he stole me."

* * *

><p>Next, you will see Sonic's past.<p>

I'd just like to point out that when I had this dream, the song "All Hail Shadow" was stuck in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

True Origins

Chapter 4

Sonic's Past.

* * *

><p>Next, Caligo took them to Christmas Island, where Sonic was born(I thought I heard that's where he was born).<p>

However, the location she brought them to on the island, Sonic was unfamiliar with.

"I've never seen this place before." Sonic said looking around and the dead trees and dark sky.

"I didn't think you ever had," Caligo said, then muttering "if you remembered you wouldn't be a renowned hero."

"What?" Sonic responded

"Never mind," Caligo said "you'll see it all in a minute."

Caligo put the Sapphires in position and opened another ingress.

"Your turn." Caligo said

Sonic slowly stepped forward.

"Again, you won't be seen or heard," Caligo stated " and please don't go postal."

Sonic stepped through and found himself in the same area fifteen years ago.

Only this time, there was a building.

He saw two older hedgehogs, the male hedgehog was dark blue and the female hedgehog was azure with purple hair.

The male hedgehog was tampering with a strange machine, while the female was standing next to a tripolina with a blue baby hedgehog sitting in it.

"That's me," Sonic said curiously "and my...parents? I presume?"

The female hedgehog seemed impatient.

"Firebolt," she asked anxiously "is it done yet?"

She picked up the infant Sonic.

"Yes Celerity," the male hedgehog answered "the ultimate weapon, this'll blow that psycho scientist Gerald Robotnik's Eclipse Cannon out of the water."

The hedgehog woman, Celerity, put her hands together.

"And its power is...unlimited?" she asked hopefully

"Oh yeah," the hedgehog man, Firebolt, said "this thing could kill an immortal."

"What about a star...a planet maybe?" Celerity asked conspicuously

"Baby," Firebolt assured "you can do anything with this thing, we will own the world...every world."

Sonic watched on warily.

Celerity held the baby tightly.

"We'll dominate over all the species." Celerity said gleefully

"And humans will serve us." Firebolt said

Then an unsatisfied growl came from Celerity.

Firebolt looked at her curiously.

"I don't _humans _to serve us," Celerity said in disgust "we got other kinds for that."

She readjusted the baby in her arms.

"Humans are the worst species for the planet...any planet." Celerity said

Firebolt looked at her like he was looking at God.

"You mean..." Firebolt clarified "with this machine we will..."

"That's right," Celerity said "we will destroy the human race!"

Sonic stood petrified.

"What?" Sonic responded

"But there is only one problem," Celerity informed "the machine can only be used by someone who can abosorb immense amounts of power."

She looked down at the baby she held.

"Yes." Firebolt hissed gladly

The image then changed to another area.

Now, both hedgehogs were standing around a stone platform.

They had the infant Sonic lying in the center surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds, which Celerity and Firebolt had hijacked.

"Think they'll be mad if they find out we stole these?" Celerity asked nonchalantly

"Maybe," Firebolt said "_if_ they fond out."

Both laughed briefly.

Celerity approached the stone platform.

Then she spieled the same thing Sonic had heard in his dreams.

"Ha ha ha ha, Sonic, born of the seven Chaos and the shadows of the night, you will bring humanity to its knees."

"No." Sonic dryly in disbelief

Celerity continued "You will reform the world our way and reign superior superior to to all life forms on earth."

"No." Sonic whimpered

"When you are of age, with your dark form you will cloak this world in darkness and all creatures will bow to their new master, my son, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic was watching his nightmare replay right in front of him, only this time was worse, because now it turned out that it was not a dream, but a memory.

"Once you defeat R..._Eggman_," Celerity told the baby "you will then wipe out the rest of the human race, and then all other races will look to you as a king, no...a god."

The power surrounded the infant then was absorbed by his little body.

The experience made the baby coo contently.

Sonic could barely find words for what he saw.

"I-I...I...I was born to exterminate mankind?" Sonic uttered, devastated

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Firebolt!" a voice called "Celerity! We have a warrant for your arrests!"

"Son of a-" Firebolt responded frantically "hide the emeralds!"

Celerity grabbed the emeralds and put them in her satchel.

"Hide the machine!" Celerity ordered "If they find out how it's made and what it's made of they'll kill us!"

Firebolt hit a button the machine that made it turn into golfball-sized, metallic cube.

Then he put the machine in a hidden compartment under the floor.

Celerity picked up the baby and the satchel.

Firebolt then opened the door, and in the doorway stood four lawmen, consisting of a cat, a fox, a bat, and a squirrel.

"This better be good." Firebolt said

"The Chaos Emeralds have disappeared." the fox man answered

"What makes you think we took them?" Celerity asked irritatedly

"Because you've stolen them more times than we can count!" the bat officer replied

All of a sudden, baby Sonic was heard giggling; it turned out that he had pulled one of the emeralds out of Celerity's bag.

"I knew it!" the cat officer said

"Let me guess," the fox officer queried "more of your human being genocide plans?"

"You can't prove anything." Firebolt said

"Where's the machine, Firebolt?" the squirrel officer questioned

"What machine?" the hedgehog responded

"Firebolt we know about the machine," the bat officer sighed "we know what it's for, we had witnesses."

Celerity became agitated, and started growling.

"Celerity," the fox officer "just hand over the emeralds."

Celerity looked around.

"Alright," she said calmly "just come over and get them."

Celerity threw the bag with the emeralds in it on the ground.

Just as the fox officer went to pick it up, Celerity slowly took the emerald Sonic head and bashed the officer in the head with it, knocking him out.

"Stop!" the cat officer shouted

Then Firebolt took a metal grid and started attacking the rest of the officers.

"Go on!" he urged

Then Celerity escaped with her son.

Sonic was already half catatonic after watching what he had just seen.

Suddenly the image went four years later, and young Sonic was now in the care of his uncle Charles.

"Remember Sonic," the older hedgehog explained "hate is poison, anger a virus, never lose your temper, or you'll awaken the immense dark power hidden in your soul, got it?"

"Yes uncle." young Sonic said placidly

Sonic's only thought now was...what exactly was inside him?

* * *

><p>This chapter was completely faithful to the dream I had the other week that inspired this story, and those of you who have read the comics, you should know that Charles is uncle Chuck from the comics.<p>

Wierd and impossible I know, but it's what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

True Origins

Chapter 5

More stuff, sorry it took so long, I was just busy on more "How to Train Your Dragon" fics.

* * *

><p>Sonic returned to present without saying a word.<p>

The gang there was perplexed by his blank expression.

"How was it?" Shadow asked

Sonic inhaled deeply.

"It was interesting." he said, straining his words

"Was it bad?" Tails asked

"You could say that." Sonic stated, still with the same deadpanned look

"Yeah I had a feeling it would disturb you." Caligo sighed

"_Disturb _me!" Sonic responded outright "My parents were evil, genocidal, mad scientists! I'm beyond disturbed!"

The rest said nothing.

"Oh god," Sonic whined "I think I'm having a stroke."

"No," Shadow stated "you're just utterly overwhelmed."

"I was born to eterminate the human race." Sonic whimpered twitching "I was...born to...exterminate..."

Sonic started hyperventilating.

Shadow, annoyed by the blue hedgehog's reaction, slapped him.

"Ow," Sonic responded "thank you."

"Well," Caligo sighed "I've shown you what you needed to see, I guess there's nothing left to do but take you all home now."

Using the Selenerix Sapphire, she teleported everyone back to Central City on Earth.

Shadow stood next to Caligo.

"Thank you." he said quietly, and Caligo nodded in response

He and Rouge left, then soon, so did the others.

Sonic, however, remained behind with Caligo.

"Where did you say Black Doom took Cinder?" Sonic asked

"He didn't say," Caligo said solemnly "he just said somewhere no one will ever find her."

Then she left.

Full of new questions Sonic pulled out his Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control." he muttered

He transported himself to Space Colony ARK, and powered up the computer.

From what he saw in the past, he knew his family and the Robotniks have been at each other for years, so surely they'd be spying on each other.

On the computer he typed in the name "Hedgehog," which brought up a long list of different names of hedgehogs.

He then tried to be more specific, and typed "Firebolt and Celerity Hedgehog."

With that, pictures of both hedgehogs along with profiles.

The first one said:

"Name: Firebolt Hedgehog

Birthplace: South Island

Known Relatives:

Spouse: Wife Celerity Hedgehog

Siblings: Charles Hedgehog

Children: Son Sonic the Hedgehog

Class: Criminal

Charges: Theft, illegal experimentation, assault, murder, attempted genocide

Status: Executed"

Sonic breathed deeply, and tried not to pass out.

Then he read the next profile.

It read:

"Name: Celerity Hedgehog, maiden namde: Swift

Birthplace: Christmas Island

Known Relatives:

Spouse: Husband Firebolt Hedgehog

Children: Sonic the Hedgehog

Class: Criminal

Charges: Theft, illegal experimentation, grave robbing, assault, attempted murder, murder, attempted genocide

Status: Unknown"

"It can't be." Sonic said quietly

He stood there in silence for several minutes.

Then he decided to move on.

"I'll deal with that later." he shuddered

Next, Sonic typed in "Black Doom" and hit search.

If Gerald Robotnik had formally been in league with Black Doom, surely he must have information on him.

A profile of Black Doom came up.

It read:

"Name: Black Doom

Birthplace: Black Comet

Residence: Black Asteroid

Known Relatives:

Children: Black arms, Shadow the Hedgehog

Class: Evil

Status: Unknown"

"Black Asteroid, huh?" Sonic mumbled

He picked up his Chaos Emerald.

"Make it so," he said "Chaos Control."

He once again teleported.

This time he landed in another region of space, the Black Asteroid, and he could tell he was in Black Dooms abode.

It appeared to have been used recently.

Sonic wandered around the large domain for almost half an hour.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in here." he said confused

He placed his hand on the wall, and to his surprise found one of the wall grids was in fact a false, as it slid into an unseen wall space, and opened up a hidden door in the wall.

Beyond it was a dark room.

Wary, Sonic slowly walked into the hidden room, and as soon as he did, a light came on.

With the room lit, Sonic discovered a capsule, similar to Shadow's on the ARK.

However, this capsule housed an unconscious female hedgehog with black fur and black and indigo hair.

"Cinder." Sonic said in both awe and triumph

He approached the capsule and found a small digital screen.

He turned it on and the word "Please Insert Password" flashed on the screen.

Sonic thought, and typed "Black Doom."

Password Denied.

He typed "Black Arms."

Again, Password Denied.

He typed "Cinder."

Once more, Password Denied.

Finally he tried "Shadow."

Password Accepted.

The capsule opened.

Cinder opened her eyes and looked around.

She spotted the hedgehog that released her.

In the dim light her first thought was "Shadow?"

But with a closer look she saw it was a blue hedgehog and not her son.

She jumped out of her capsule and pinned Sonic on the ground.

"Who are you and why did you release me?" She questioned "Do you work for Robotnik, or Black Doom?"

"No," Sonic gasped as Cinder cut off his oxygen "I'm...allies...with...Shadow."

Cinder took her hands off of Sonic's thyroid.

"My Shadow?" she asked more calmly

"Yes." Sonic panting

Cinder let him up.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." he said

Cinder cringed.

"The Chaos born." she said warily

"You know _me?_" Sonic responded

"You're the one who was born to destroy mankind." Cinder growled

"But I swore not to do that." Sonic said

"Yeah," Cinder scoffed "and Adam and Eve _swore _not to eat the forbidden fruit."

"Huh?" Sonic responded

"Temptation is like disease," Cinder stated "it cannot be ignored, it can only be conquered."

Sonic shrunk away.

"But some are unable to conquer their temptation," Cinder informed "so I can only wonder if you're worth sparing."

"I can fight my temptation," Sonic assured "I swear, if Shadow can, I can."

That comment appease Cinder somewhat.

"You should go home now;" Cinder stated "I'll be watching my son, and you."

"Yeah?" Sonic gulped

"Just until I can determine whether I should let you live or not," Cinder said "and remember this, mind my son, because if anything happens to him on your watch, you will suffer both mentally and physically until you die."

Sonic looked on intimidated.

"I see neutrality runs in the familiy." Sonic said tensely

"And don't forget," Cinder said "be gone with you now, boy."

Sonic teleported away as quickly as he could.

Cinder stood there alone.

"My son is alive." she said contently

Then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Black Doom," she muttered "I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's erroneous, illogical, andor hard to understand. My imagination/dreams seems bent on digging up the most outrageous things ever.


	6. Chapter 6

True Origins

Chapter 6

Ending, the next fic will be...violent.

* * *

><p>~Shadow and Rouge's house~<p>

Rouge was sitting in her bed, still awake cause it was still early in the night(for a bat of course).

Shadow was laying in his own bed across from hers.

Still awake, he just laid there, motionless, staring at the ceiling.

Rouge glanced over.

"Shadow," she stated "say something."

Silence.

"At least blink." she requested

Shadow blinked once.

"I realize that the past was shocking and full of lies," Rouge said "but your past wasn't nearly as bad as Sonic's."

"What's your point?" Shadow asked

"You're a natural born hedgehog and you don't have to call yourself a mutant anymore." Rouge stated

"Not a mutant." Shadow said

"Mutt maybe," Rouge stated "but not a mutant."

"Good night." Shadow said flatly

"Damn." Rouge muttered

~Sonic's house~

Sonic was sleeping in his bed.

Tikal was sleeping in her own room.

While he slept his mind focused on what he had just learned.

His parents were genocidal criminals.

He was born to kill.

And his dark side continued to tempt him.

"_It's only a matter of time, Sonic_," the dark form said "_your future is set in stone_."

He heard Cinder's words too "_Temptation is like disease, it cannot be ignored, it can only be conquered._" "_Not everyone can fight temptation_."

Sonic woke up.

"There's only one thing I can do." he said

He left the house and went to the Chaos Altar where the Emeralds were.

He put them close together.

"Seven Chaos," Sonic said "I wish to purge the dark form from within me."

The Emeralds started glowing and Sonic felt a strange energy pulsate through his body.

He fell on the ground with the sensation of what felt similar to being turned inside out.

He tried to scream, but the strong energy prevented him from doing so.

He heard the dark voice laugh "_You can't get rid of me that easily_."

Then it was over.

Sonic laid there on the ground, breathing heavily.

He felt as though he had just survived a rockslide.

With the last of his energy he grabbed one of the emeralds.

"Ch-Chaos Control." he said weakly

He transported himself back to his house and in his own bad, where he finally passed out.

The dark voice was gone, but the bad feeling wasn't.

~Black Asteroid~

Black Doom went back to his secret room, only to find the capsule inside open and empty.

"Impossible." he said

"Black Doom." he heard

The Black Arms king turned around and saw the female hedgehog he had crossed.

"Cinder," he questioned "who released you?"

"That's none of your business," the hedgehog queen replied "but I'm glad it happened, because now I can do what i've wanted to do for a long time."

Cinder held up one of the Selenerix Sapphires she retrieved.

"No," Black Doom bagged "please."

"Selenerix Damnation." Cinder stated

Suddenly a band of shadowy demons rose up out of the ground, seized the dark king, and dragged him down to Hell.

"Told you." Cinder said before walking out of the fort

* * *

><p>Sorry for the bad ending, the next fic will be better.<p> 


End file.
